marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Castellaneta
|birth_place= Oak Park, Illinois |sex= Male |height= |weight= |haircolor= |occupation= Voice actor, actor, comedian, writer, screenwriter |yearsactive= 1986 - present |known_for= Voicing Homer Simpson and other characters on The Simpsons |spouse= Deb Lacusta |character= Pete in "The Dance Show" (Season 5) Funeral Director in "Death of a Shoe Salesman" (Season 7) }} Dan Castellaneta (born October 29, 1957) is a voice actor, actor and comedian, best known as the voice of Homer Simpson (among numerous others) on the animated series, The Simpsons. He has appeared on Married with Children in different roles in season 5 and season 7. Early life Dan was born in Oak Park, IL and grew up learning to act and impersonate through his father, who was an amateur actor and also through his father's comedy record collection. At 16, his mother enrolled him acting classes. After high school, he attended college at Northern Illinois University, studying art education, with the intent to become an art professor. While in college he got a chance to do some voice over work via the university's radio station, and also demonstrate his impersonation skills while working as a student-teacher. He also took a play-writing class and auditioned for an improvisational show. After college, he took improvisational classes where he would later meet his future wife and from 1983 to 1987, he worked at The Second City, an improvisational theater known for its many famous alumni that would later work on NBC's Saturday Night Live after their time there. The Simpsons After an underwhelming audition for the Tracy Ullman Show, the show's star, Tracey Ullman, personally flew out to see him perform at the Second City, which ultimately changed her mind and she hired him immediately. During the show's run, she began adding short animated sequences and decided to use Dan and fellow co-star Julie Kavner to voice the shorts, which eventually led to the creation of The Simpsons. On the show, he is mostly remembered for voicing Homer Simpson, along with other major characters, such as Krusty the Clown, Barney Gumble, Mayor Quimby, Sideshow Mel, Grandpa Simpson, Gil and Groundskeeper Willie. Other voice acting roles Outside of his work on'' The Simpsons'', Dan has lent his voice to many animated series, video games and films. A major role for him was taking over the role of Genie in Aladdin, a role originally done by Robin Williams who left after a dispute with Disney. Williams eventually took the role back after making peace with the studio. Other roles include voicing Earthworm Jim in the Earthworm Jim cartoons and video game, Dr. Emmit Brown in the Back to the Future cartoons, Mittens and Bill in Eek!! The Cat, Mr. Thickley in Taz-Mania, and Arnold's grandpa in Hey Arnold! Live action roles Outside of voice acting, he has appeared on television shows and movies. Some notable roles include a client for a divorce lawyer (and the cause for the story to be told) in The War of the Roses, Warren Morris on Sibs, Brian on Everybody Loves Raymond, the zoo keeper on Friends, Dr. Milton Hastings in Greek, Dr. Stein on Arrested Development and Izzy in Super 8. Appearances on Married With Children In season 5, he appeared in "The Dance Show" as Pete, a man who is upset that Peggy is seeing his husband, Andy and goes out dancing with him every Tuesday and Thursday night. Pete ends up turning to Al, who is hesitant at first, since he couldn't care what Peggy does, as he now has some personal time. But, after Pete reveals that he has a job, enjoys sports and cooks, Al is smitten by him, even more when Pete makes him dinner in order to convince him to talk to Andy. In season 7, he appeared in "Death of a Shoe Salesman" as a funeral director who helps the Bundys shop for a coffin and burial plot for Al, after he starts thinking about his life and wants to be buried next to one of his favorite cowboy stars, Fuzzy McGee. Its worth noting that in The Dance Show, he spoke with his normal voice, while in "Death of a Shoe Salesman", he spoke in a exaggerated creepy voice, similar to Vincent Price. Trivia *Along with Brian Doyle-Murray and Fred Willard, he is an alumni of the Second City comedy troupe External links * * Category:Guest stars Category:Actors